


T.K. Strand Injury A-Z

by halsteadmarchs



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Hurt TK Strand, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Paramedic TK Strand, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadmarchs/pseuds/halsteadmarchs
Summary: This is a series of 26 separate chapters all based around T.K. becoming injured and Carlos and the team having to care for him and getting annoyed constantly.A huge amount of soft and dorky tyler kennedyThere will be mentions of blood and injury throughout and this will not be completely medically accurate however with some research I am hoping to make this as accurate as possible.Based around the time of season two, Tommy and Gwen are there and Tim has died
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Gwyneth Strand & TK Strand, TK Strand/Owen Strand, tommy vega/tk strand
Comments: 9
Kudos: 123





	1. A is for Appendicitis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey Judd, I thought you were supposed to be watching T.K.?”
> 
> “That’s the thing, he’s gotten a lot worse. I think you should come and have a look."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings for mentions of vomit
> 
> as ever this is not medically accurate any mistakes are completely mine
> 
> but enjoy :)

T.K. woke up on a normal morning to find his boyfriend had taken most of the covers away onto his side and he would normally fight him for it but for once he felt warm enough to not require the covers anyway so he just dozed back off to sleep before his alarm was screaming in his face. He moved his hand to his phone before groaning at the loud noise going off which was loud enough to awaken his sleeping boyfriend.

“Hey Ty, are you okay?” Carlos said as he came to his senses and sat up in bed before looking into his eyes.

“Yeah I’m fine babe, I just need coffee” T.K. groans back before swinging his legs around and onto the floor before going to stand but stumbling back down onto the bed momentarily and he hoped that his boyfriend didn’t see it but of course he did.

“You okay babe? Did you lose your footing?”

“Yeah it’s nothing I’m just tired and I’m running late so I’ve got to go”

“Okay I’ll see you later babe”

Carlos grabs T.K. before he walks out and gives him a kiss in his fluffy hair and then proceeds to get up for his shift too.

-

T.K. was sat in the bunks casually reading his book after the busy few calls that they had he just felt like he needed to curl up in a small ball and just sleep but he knew that nothing was wrong and he just had to make it to the end of shift. So he stayed out of the way of the rest of the team where he could and halfway through his day people were starting to catch on because he isn’t wildly subtle at hiding. 

“Hey Cap have you seen T.K.?” Judd asked as he needed T.K. to help him clean the rigs.

“No I haven’t seen him in over an hour, I’ll go look for him” Owen replied as he got up out of his office chair and headed towards the bunks because he knew that’s where T.K. goes when he can’t be found and there he was sleeping with his book on top of his face as he approaches him slowly.

“T.K.? T.K.?” Owen said gently to get the attention of his son who appeared to be fast asleep.

“Dad?” T.K. muttered as he came to his senses before seeing his Dad’s eyes looking over the top of him, “I’m sorry I don’t know what happened I was just sat here reading one moment and the next I was asleep.”

“It’s okay don’t worry you’re okay you haven’t missed much but Judd wants you to go and help him clean the rigs.” Owen says as he grabs T.K.’s hand to help pull him up from his bed, “Bud are you feeling okay? You’re burning up”

“Yeah I’m fine don’t worry Dad I’m just tired” T.K. said as he had another stumbling moment as he tried to stand and he once again wasn’t subtle because Owen caught him and lowered him back into a sitting position. 

“Yeah I don’t think you’re okay T.K. tell me what’s actually been going on, has this happened already?”

“Yes it happened this morning too and yesterday…”

“Right is there anything else that you’re not telling me?”

“I mean I’ve had chills and tremors for the last day or so too but it’s nothing I’m fine just let me go and get on with chores” T.K. says as he gets back before Owen pushes his shoulder back down to the bunk. 

“Yeah you’re not going anywhere, I’m going to grab the thermometer off the ambo and I’ll be back, don't move.” Owen says before running out of the bunk room and down to the ambo and back up.

Owen came back into the bunk room and up onto T.K’s bunk at the end of room in the corner and perched on the edge before slapping him across the face to keep his attention towards him and T.K. gave out a little groan and tried to put up a fight as Owen ran the thermometer over his forehead and waited for the beep.

“There you go look you have a high fever, you shouldn’t be on shift right now but I don’t trust you being alone at home and Carlos is on shift right?” Owen adds whilst T.K. gives him a little nod of his head, “Okay then you will stay right here.”

“What are you talking about Dad?”

“I’ll keep you in here and you can sleep it off for the rest of the shift and that way if you get worse I can keep an eye on you and when we go out on calls there will always be someone here in case you need them.”

“Okay” T.K. hesitantly not wanting to be wrapped in cotton wool but he also knew that it would do no one any good if he went out on calls right now.

With a pat on his leg, Owen leaves T.K. in the bunk room and walks out into the kitchen to find Judd still waiting for him, forgetting that he had asked him to find T.K. for him and then he realised that he should probably tell the team, so he gathered them all in the kitchen.

“Hey everyone just wanted to let you know that T.K. is not feeling good and is in the bunk room and won’t be going out on calls or doing anything for the rest of shift, I’m only keeping him here because I don’t want him to be alone if he gets worse. So just let him have some peace and continue about your day as normal and if we go out on a call we will need someone to stay behind just to keep an eye on him.”

“Is he okay Cap?” Judd replied thinking about how T.K. was basically his little brother that he never initially wanted but has warmed to slowly.

“Yeah for now he’s alright”

-

It had been a few hours since T.K. was last awake as he came to his senses in the bunkroom jumping up suddenly and then wincing at a sharp pain in the side of his abdomen before Judd came running over to him.

“Hey bud it’s okay stay calm, you’re okay”

“Where’s the team?”

“Out on a call but I stayed behind and Tommy and Nancy are still here too unless the ambo gets called out.”

“How long have I been out?”

“About five hours now and hopefully the rest of the crew will be back soon” Judd says as he watches the expression on T.K.’s face change as he can tell what he’s about to and helps him up so that he doesn’t collapse on the way to the bathroom and helps him in before he begins throwing up in the toilet and he just stands there behind him with some tissues ready for when he needs him. After a few minutes, T.K. pulls back and slumps against the wall on the floor before sighing loudly and Judd can tell that he’s getting worse quickly.

“Bud I don’t think you’re doing very good and I think we should get Tommy to come check you out”

“Noo, no, no, I’m fine I promise”

“T.K. look at me you aren’t okay man, stay here I’m going to go get her”

Judd runs out of the bathroom and down the hall into Tommy’s office where he finds her sat in her office doing some paperwork as she looks up with a look of confusion on her face.

“Hey Judd, I thought you were supposed to be watching T.K.?”

“That’s the thing, he’s gotten a lot worse I think you should come and have a look. He keeps insisting that he’s fine but he can barely stand, he’s vomiting and grabbing his side.”

“Yeah I’m coming now”

Tommy runs out of her office and down to the ambo to grab the med bag before following Judd into the bathroom where T.K. was slumped on the ground up against the wall looking as pale as a sheet.

“Judd I told you that I didn’t need an-” T.K. replies as he sees him bring Tommy in but his sentence gets stopped halfway through as he gets a sudden wave of pain hit his side.

“Strand you look like hell, at least let me check you out”

“Okay then”

“Judd tell me what’s happened?”

“Well he was sleeping on his bunk but then he woke up suddenly clutching his side before he got up to run in here to throw up but he nearly collapsed in the midst of that, he hasn’t had anything to eat or drink in hours.”

“Strand I want to lie you down and have a feel of your abdomen is that okay?” Tommy asked T.K. before he let out a small nod and squeak as a yes and Judd helped Tommy to lie him down before lifting his shirt just slightly and having a feel around before she reaches his side and he cries in pain. 

“Clearly it’s not nothing Strand, I think you might have appendicitis we need to get you to the ER before it bursts and from the way you’re asking it might have already.”

“Okay then” T.K. mumbled out before being helped up by Judd and Tommy towards the ambo and onto the bed whilst she shouts across the station for Nancy to get in the driver’s seat.

T.K. is resistant at first to let them help him but after a few minutes he became weaker and realised he needed to let them help him as Tommy got him hooked up to an IV and Judd sat in the back and tried to call Owen from the back of the ambo but he doesn’t pick up.

-

About an hour had passed, and Tommy and Judd were sitting in the waiting room of the ER waiting for Owen to arrive as they were out on a call they hadn’t been able to get a hold of before T.K. had to be rushed into surgery. 

“You should call Carlos too, he would want to know that his boyfriend is in the hospital” Tommy says to Judd as they sit in the silence of the room not knowing what to say.

-

Flashes of white light came into his eyes as T.K. came to his senses before moving one of his hands to cover his eyes and he hears a sudden squeak from his bedside which causes him to jump up before being pushed back down as he winces in pain.

“Hey Tiger stay calm stay calm it’s okay you’re in the hospital” Carlos’ calm voice says as he sees panic flood his boyfriend’s face.

“Carlos? What happened?”

“You had surgery my love, your appendix burst and Tommy and Judd rushed you here in the ambo”

“How long do I have to be here?”

“A couple of days at least Tiger, this is serious and you can’t go running into burning buildings immediately. You felt like this for the past few days didn’t you?”

A simple nod from T.K. provides him with the answer whilst he sits next to his side holding his hand and with the other running it through his fluffy brown hair thinking about how he spends too much time on this side of the hospital bed.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some domestic tarlos at the end 
> 
> buckle in because this series is going to be a ride.


	2. B is for Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a simple call, two storey house fire, rescued two kids and they were both unharmed until something goes wrong and T.K. realises the word ‘simple’ doesn’t exist in Texas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of blood and impalement briefly in this chapter
> 
> some more stubborn t.k. here and a little bit of development in a judd and t.k relationship!

It was a simple call, two storey house fire, rescued two kids and they were both unharmed until something goes wrong and T.K. realises the word ‘simple’ doesn’t exist in Texas.

-

The 126 arrived on the scene to thick smoke pilling out of the small family home to find two adults outside the home waving for attention. They say that their three kids are still inside the house. The fire isn’t too complex and is easily put out by Paul and Matteo before the rest of the team go searching for the children knowing that they don’t have long before the house could become unstable and possibly collapse.

Running off in pairs, Matteo, Paul and Marjan searched the ground floor whilst T.K. and Judd searched the upper floor and it doesn’t take long before the ground floor team find the first two kids before heading out.

“Cap! We have two of the children located on the ground floor”

“Judd, T.K.! Any luck upstairs?” Owen replies standing nervously outside the building knowing how unsteady it could be and the threat of collapse.

“Not yet Cap we are reaching what appears to be a kids bedroom now though” Judd shouted back through the radio.

There was a small pink door straight ahead of T.K. which he opened gently knowing that if the kid was in here then they could be hiding anywhere in the room. After a few callouts, a small child appeared out of the wardrobe and ran directly into T.K.’s arms.

“It’s okay don’t worry you’re safe now”

“Here put this on, it will help you to breathe” he says before taking off his mask and placing it onto the small child’s face and walking towards the door with Judd.

But something didn’t feel right.

Judd was halfway down the stairs and T.K. was just behind coming out onto the hallway when the house started to shake and they knew they had to be quick. Judd was.

Outside the house, the rest of the team was waiting when Judd came out running but with no sign of T.K. behind him and that’s when the first floor collapsed in.

“T.K! T.K! T.K!” his Dad yelled through the radio, hoping that he was just about to walk straight out of the house unharmed.

“Cap it’s okay we’re okay and coming out now” Owen felt a sense of relief lifted across his face as he heard T.K’s voice come back through the radio.

Making tiny steps towards the bright light of day, T.K. knew that he was going in the correct direction especially when he saw his crew running towards him and taking the small girl out of his arms and taking her over to be checked out by Tommy.

“Are you okay son?”

“Yeah I’m fine don’t worry about me, a little shaken but that’s not surprising”

“Well you fell through a floor, I’d be worried if you weren’t shaken by it. Make sure that you get yourself checked out at some point too.”

“Of course Dad”

-  
They had been back at the station for a few hours since the residential call when T.K. was just helping to clean some tools when he got a sharp pain in his side, trying not to make a deal out of it so that no one would pick up on it and played off as needing to go to the bathroom to go check out what was happening.

He locked the door before taking off his shirt to find what completely surprised and took him by shock as there was a piece of shrapnel from when the house collapsed just in his side. He thought to himself that he must of been running on adrenaline before too not have been feeling any pain and he hadn’t been to see Tommy yet like his Dad told him too.

There was some sudden knocking on the door which took him by surprise.

“Hey T.K., dinner is ready, come out and get some food!” he heard Judd yell from the opposite side of the door.

T.K. knew that he wasn’t in the best shape but it wasn’t actively bleeding that he could see and thought to himself that he will pluck up the courage to go and admit defeat by going to Tommy after dinner so he put his shirt back on and strode out into the kitchen and took a seat at the table as if nothing was wrong.

T.K. sat down at the edge of the table quietly and just nibbled at the food on his plate knowing that he wasn’t very hungry and trying to hide the throbbing pain in his stomach every time he moved but he wasn’t very subtle about it and the others picked up quickly.

“You okay T.K?”

“Yeah I’m fine, just not that hungry”

“Did you go and get checked out like I told you to do after the call?” Owen looked at him with his are you kidding me T.K. eyes.

He takes T.K silence as a simple no and sends him off to go and find Tommy because he looks rough sitting at the table clutching his stomach and with some rejection he gets up and tries to make baby steps but he doesn’t make it far before he hits the floor not far from the table and his grey t-shirt became covered in blood.

“T.K! T.K!”

“Cap!”

“Judd quick go run and get Tommy from her office and Matteo go and get the med bag from the ambo”

Judd appeared in Tommy’s doorway once again with a concerned look upon his face and he didn’t even need to say anything before she came running down the stairs wondering what T.K. had done this time.

“Strand! Can you hear me?”

“Cap?”

“Yeah buddy can you tell me what’s happening?”

“Nothing, nothing’s happenin-” T.K. tries to mutter back whilst trying to sit up whilst Tommy pushes him back down onto the hardwood flooring.

“Well you’re bleeding a lot so it’s clearly not nothing. I’m going to lift your shirt okay?”

“Sure”

Tommy rolls his shirt above with the help of Nancy and the rest of the team standing not far away ready to assist if they are needed. Tommy sees the damage and makes eye contact with T.K. and gives him a disappointed mother look.

“Seriously Strand when did this happen?” as she sees blood gushing out of his side with the piece of debris lying in the pile which must have fallen out as he fell.

“At the house call I think? I didn’t notice it till just now”

A short squeal came from T.K as she pressed hard on his wound to help to stop the bleeding before exchanging looks of fair enough. I deserved that and how is he such an idiot. The rest of the team was still standing around not knowing what was really happening.

“Captain what’s happening?” Owen said to try to grab Tommy’s attention before she looks up in his direction.

“Well it appears that T.K being as stubborn as ever, was impaled by a piece of debris at the house call and decided not to tell anyone. I expect some internal bleeding and possible damage and then when his adrenaline ran out and he hit the floor the item dislodged and came out causing the blood spill but hopefully he’ll be good.”

-

Carlos was having a normal day at the condo, tidying up and doing laundry, planning to go over to the firehouse for dinner late in the evening and that’s when he got the call from Owen.

Within an hour, he was at a T.K’s bedside for what felt like the billionth time for him to come around from his surgery but they said it could take a few hours.

Squeezing his hand. Hoping for a squeeze back.

Eventually after two hours he returned it.

Looking very stunned to be in the hospital T.K. looks very surprised to find his boyfriend right beside his side.

“Los?”

“I thought it was just a simple injury babe, a simple call”

“Nothing is simple in Texas”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> hope to have the next one out in the next few days!


End file.
